


Miroir, Miroir

by AuroreDeschain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDeschain/pseuds/AuroreDeschain
Summary: [TRADUCTION]  Alors qu'il fouine dans les recoins du palace, Loki tombe sur un étrange miroir, dans lequel il ne peut voir son reflet.Les choses ne font qu'empirer à partir de là.





	Miroir, Miroir

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de la traductrice : Il s'agit de la traduction de [Mirror, Mirror](/works/18444035) by [Lise](/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise).  
> N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son profil, si vous maîtrisez l'anglais.
> 
> J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire et j'ai eu envie de m'essayer à la traduction... Enjoy !

Il ne cherchait pas les ennuis. Il ne cherchait rien en particulier, à vrai dire, il fouinait juste dans les très nombreuses et oubliées, si ce n'est abandonnées, salles de stockages du palace. La plupart ne contenaient rien d'intéressant. De temps en temps, cela dit, Loki trouvait un ancien manuscrit ; un squelette miniature de dragon ; un étrange orbe noir, capable de plonger toute une pièce dans des ténèbres plus sombres que celles du néant absolu.

(Ce dernier artefact… rendait Loki un peu nerveux. Mais il l'avait gardé dissimulé sur son étagère malgré tout, et l'anxiété ne l'avait pas empêché de s'en servir pour effrayer Thor. Il l'avait mérité. À laisser Loki derrière lui, encore, sans même prendre la peine de demander. L'imbécile.)

Il ne pourrait dire quel aspect du miroir avait attiré son attention… il était cassé, après tout ; quelques éclats de verre argentés reposaient sur le sol et craquaient sous les pas de Loki. Il s'agenouilla devant l'objet, afin d'en étudier le fin cadre argenté... dont la composition était remarquablement simple.

Prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'ils fixaient, les yeux de Loki s'élargirent, sous l'effet de la surprise.

La surface ne reflétait pas son visage. Il n'y avait aucune trace, dans le miroir, de la pierre lumineuse qui flottait au-dessus de son épaule. Les morceaux brisés demeuraient noirs et brillants. Loki ramassa un bout de glace et le retourna ; l'autre côté était identique.

« Pourquoi fabriquer un miroir qui ne reflète rien ? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Il plia les doigts et recula, tout en réfléchissant.

Les éclats éparpillés au sol retournèrent se fixer sur le cadre, où les fissures se refermaient. Quand il eut fini, il manquait toujours quelques pièces, mais l'ensemble était quasi au complet. Rien ne vint à apparaître sur la glace, cela dit ; c'était toujours aussi noir, même s'il pensait qu'il était à _ça_ de voir les ténèbres bouger. Loki pinça les lèvres et tendit la main pour faire courir ses doigts sur la surface de la glace. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était incomplet ? S'il pouvait trouver la pièce manquante...

Il s'entailla le doigt sur un éclat aiguisé situé au bord de la glace et siffla de douleur, retirant vivement sa main. Il regarda le sang qui perlait de son doigt coller à la surface opaque du miroir, mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et étala le sang sur la glace.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se produisit et Loki soupira de déception.

C'est alors que la trace de sang fut engloutie par le miroir et y disparu.

Loki sursauta. Un millier d'avertissements traversèrent son esprit : _la magie de sang est imprévisible, dangereuse et très coûteuse_. Mais il n'avait _rien fait_. Il se leva d'un bon et recula. Ses mains se tordirent dans un geste nerveux et il fixa le miroir. Celui-ci ne faisait rien, cela dit, à l'exception notable que la faible trace de mouvement qu'il avait cru voir avait disparu.

« Eh bien, dit une voix étouffée derrière lui. Et qui es-tu ? »

Loki fit volte-face, la magie déferlant dans ses mains, mais il n'y avait personne. Ou... non. Pas personne. Mais pas _quelqu'un_ non plus. C'était comme une volute de fumée qui formait presque les contours d'une personne... même pas assez solide pour être appelée une ombre. Loki recula.

« Qui... _qu'es_ -tu ?  
— Je ne sais pas », dit la chose. Sa voix était forte, étrange, mélodieuse et le fit frissonner.  
« J'étais emprisonnée. Et maintenant, je suis libre. »

Loki jeta un oeil au miroir.

« Là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.  
— Oui, répondit-elle après un moment, je pense que oui. »

Loki avait l'impression d'être scruté, bien qu'il ne distinguait aucune paire d'yeux.

« Vas-tu me donner ton prénom ? reprit-elle.  
— Je suis… » Loki se rappela à temps qu'il était imprudent de donner son nom à une créature magique inconnue. Les noms ont des pouvoirs et certains êtres peuvent s'en servir pour nuire. « Loptr, répondit-il après une pause, et choisit de laisser le _prince d'Asgard_ de côté également.  
— Non, dit-elle après un temps. Ce n'est pas ton nom. »

Loki tressaillit, puis cligna des yeux.

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, tu ne connais même pas le tien, et tu me traites de menteur ?  
— Oui, c'est un nom qui te va. Menteur. »

Loki écarquilla les yeux et cette fois, conjura sa magie. « Va-t'en, fit-il sur un ton brusque, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, esprit. »

Il esquissa la rune de bannissement dans l'air, et pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour la déclencher. L'apparition disparu comme de la poussière sous le vent.

Loki observa l'air, là où la chose s'était tenue, une boule sur l'estomac. _C'est un nom qui te va._

Ce n'était rien qu'on ne lui ait déjà dit. Mais il se demandait parfois, si _langue d'argent_ était un épithète cachant quelque chose de moins plaisant à l'oreille.

Il se morigéna. La chose était un fantôme dans un miroir, pas un oracle. Il ne valait certainement pas l'effort qui avait été nécessaire pour le bannir.

Cela étant, le malaise qu'il ressentait se prolongea et il quitta la pièce peut-être un peu trop à la hâte.

—

Loki retourna dans sa chambre, avec l'étrange sensation de se sentir épuisé et trouva Thor qui l'attendait devant la porte ; il observait cette dernière d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu as essayé de l'ouvrir ? » demanda-t-il.

Thor se tourna vers lui, dissimulant la paume de sa main qui avait rougi.

« Elle m'a _brûlée_. Quand as-tu mis des répulsifs sur ta porte ?  
— Après la quatrième interruption de ta part, en plein milieu d'un travail délicat », expliqua Loki, l'air pas du tout désolé. Il agrippa tout de même la main de Thor et dispensa un sort simple, qui disparut sous sa peau, effaçant toute trace de rouge. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?  
— Pas moi. Père. Il veut nous voir tous les deux », clarifia Thor.

Loki cligna des yeux et sentit une point d'anxiété l'envahir.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi ?  
— Non, répondit Thor, qui tentait de décrypter son expression. As-tu fait quelque chose ? »

Loki se tendit.

« Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Thor leva les mains en signe de paix, à la hâte.

« Je posais simplement une question !  
— Si c'était à propos de moi, fit remarquer Loki, contrarié, pourquoi nous convoquer tous les deux ? »

Reste qu'il se posait la question. Est-ce que leur père s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé avec le miroir ? Il semblait peu probable que ce soit le cas, et la pièce dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé n'était _techniquement_ pas interdite, mais...

« Peut-être va-t-il nous envoyer jeter un oeil aux troubles qui sévissent dans le Sud-Est, proposa Thor plein d'espoir, apparemment, il y a une sorte de monstre qui ravage des fermes.  
— Il ne le fera pas, nous sommes trop jeunes. »

Thor se renfrogna, comme s'il n'appréciait pas qu'on le lui rappelle et Loki haussa les épaules.

« On devrait y aller, reprit-il, je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Thor haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as raison, si on a des ennuis, je lui dis que c'est de ta faute. Où étais-tu de toute façon ?  
— Ici et là. »

Loki préféra rester vague. Thor eu l'air de vouloir lever les yeux au ciel, mais se ravisa et bouscula son frère à la place.

« Tu rôdais à la bibliothèque à la recherche de nouveaux tours de passe-passe ? » rigola-t-il.

Loki refoula la colère qui montait en lui et se fendit d'un sourire qu'il espérait mystérieux. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

La porte du bureau de leur père était ouverte. Thor entra sans frapper, son frère sur les talons. Odin le regarda brièvement de son oeil perçant, avant de tourner son regard vers Thor. Loki se sentit mal à l'aise, mais resta silencieux.

« Vous m'avez demandé de trouver Loki... je l'ai trouvé. Donc, que vouliez-vous nous dire ?  
— Vous êtes assez grands maintenant, finit par dire leur père, pour prendre de nouvelles responsabilités. »

Oh. Loki se détendit. Il n'avait donc pas d'ennuis, et ce n'était pas un sermon. Il se redressa un peu, essayant de ne pas sourire. Thor se redressa de même, mais réussit moins bien à cacher son enthousiasme.

« On est honoré, Père », dit-il et si Loki sentit une pointe de ressentiment dû au fait qu'on parlait en son nom, il n'en montra rien. « Que va-t-on devoir faire ? »

Leur père se leva comme au ralenti.

« Il est temps de commencer à apprendre de quoi se constitue un règne, expliqua-t-il. Les responsabilités qui incombent à la royauté. La tâche consistera, dorénavant, à passer les après-midi à mes côtés, pour observer les réunions du conseil. »

Thor déchanta. Loki ravala son rire : son frère en était toujours à espérer être envoyé à la chasse au monstre. Ça, se disait-il, c'était beaucoup mieux. Il s'agissait de confiance, non seulement en leurs capacités, mais aussi en le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas embarrasser le Père-de-Toutes-Choses ou Asgard. Cela signifiait apprendre la politique, non seulement en théorie, mais aussi en pratique.

Loki nota que Thor était sur le point de protester, et le coupa dans son élan.

« Merci, déclara-t-il, nous sommes impatients d'apprendre...  
— Je m'adressais à Thor, dit Odin d'un calme olympien et Loki s'arrêta net, comme si une porte venait soudainement de se fermer devant lui.  
— Quoi ? fit-il stupidement.  
— Quoi ? fit Thor en écho, qui n'en était pas moins surpris et regardait Loki d'un air confus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Loki n'a pas à y aller ?  
— Loki va passer du temps avec Halvar », répondit leur père.

Loki se sentit comme s'il avait pris un coup dans l'estomac. Le trésorier. Thor allait être au courant des affaires des conseils les plus important de leur père, et il va passer son temps à compter des pièces ?

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Avec Halvar ? Mais...  
— Thor. » coupa leur père sur un ton doux, qui n'empêcha pas son fils d'y percevoir l'avertissement sous-jacent, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire. « J'ai pris ma décision. »

_Pourquoi_ , voulait demander Loki, comme Thor l'avait fait. Il se mordit la langue, bien qu'un vide s'était ouvert dans ses entrailles. Et l'humiliation brûlait ses joues pour s'être autant fourvoyé. _Ne connais-tu pas ta place à présent ?_

Il baissa les yeux.

« Je suis reconnaissant pour cette opportunité, Père, dit-il en pesant chaque mot, je ferrais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. »

Il sentit Thor l'observer, puis se tourner vers leur père. « Je suis… également reconnaissant », lâcha-t-il.

Loki avait la gorge serrée et il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher d'agiter nerveusement les mains.

« Puis-je disposer ? demanda-t-il, gardant sa voix égale, j'étais au milieu de... d'un projet. Il ne doit pas être laissé sans supervision trop longtemps. »

C'était un pauvre mensonge et il fut certain pendant un instant qu'Odin allait le relever, mais celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Vas-y, nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Loki fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce avec le plus de dignité possible ; il gardait la tête haute, alors qu'il repartait vers sa chambre. Il avait du mal à respirer. _Ne sois pas un idiot_ , pensa-t-il, d'un ton acerbe. _C'est... c'est un honneur. Il te donne plus de responsabilités. Peu importe de quelles responsabilités il s'agit. Tu es plus jeune que Thor, c'est normal..._

Il était pourtant celui qui s'appliquait le plus dans ses études. Il était celui qui était le meilleur en classe de politique, d'histoire et de conduite.

Il était le second-né. Il n'était pas Thor.

« Loki ! »

Il s'arrêta, inhala par le nez et empêcha ses points de se serrer, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Loki, dit Thor, en se postant devant lui, j'ai essayé de lui dire...  
— Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Père ne change pas d'avis.  
— Je ne comprends pas », fit Thor. Il secoua la tête.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'il pense que nous sommes là où nous avons besoin d'être.  
— Oui, mais… murmura Thor, en secouant la tête avec un rire forcé, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te perturbe tant. Au moins, Halvar est jeune. Je vais être coincé là, à écouter les commérages d'une bande de vieillards. »

Loki sentit poindre une étincelle de colère, mais la réprima. Il se força à sourire. « Prends garde à ne pas t'endormir.  
— Sans toi pour me réveiller, ça pourrait bien arriver. »

Loki détourna le regard et Thor tendit la main pour le saisir par l'épaule.

« Allons faire une balade, proposa-t-il, je vais chercher Fandral et Sif et les autres...  
— Non merci, fit Loki en se dégageant, je ferais mieux de… d'aller fouiner à la bibliothèque. »

Son sourire devenait de plus en plus forcé.

« Vas-y, dit-il quand Thor fronça les sourcils, amuse-toi. Tu vas bientôt perdre ta liberté, après tout.  
— Si tu en es sûr, répondit Thor, après une longue pause.  
— Bien sûr que je le suis, arrête de te faire du souci. »

Thor serra son épaule.

« Demain, je te _traînerais_ sous le soleil. Tu commences vraiment à ressembler à un fantôme. »

Loki le regarda partir, et laissa son sourire s'évanouir lorsqu'il fut hors de vue. Il lança un sort pour ne pas se faire remarquer le long du chemin qu'il restait vers sa chambre, et s'écroula dans son siège favori, sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main.

Tout allait bien, se dit-il. _Très bien._

« Il ne t'aime pas autant », dit une voix et Loki redressa la tête. Il regarda frénétiquement tout autour de lui.

« Qui est là ?  
— Il te regarde et il voit l'éternel deuxième fils », continua la voix, et Loki tourna sur lui-même ; il appela sa magie et analysa les alentours, de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière. « Il ne te fait pas confiance. Thor brille à ses yeux, mais toi… tu es une ombre. »

Loki finit par la trouver. La chose se tenait dans un coin de la pièce ; elle était un peu plus qu'un vague contour, une lueur dans l'air. Il se redressa, la mâchoire serrée.

« Toi. Je t'ai banni...  
— C'est ce que tu croyais, mais je ne suis pas partie très loin. »

Loki leva la main pour esquisser de nouveau le sceau de bannissement.

« Ne te demandes-tu pas, pourquoi il ne t'aime pas autant ?  
— Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Loki en colère, Thor est plus âgé. Voilà tout...  
— Ah oui ?  
— Tu es un fantôme... un démon, que sais-tu de l'amour ?  
— J'y vois clair, contrairement à toi, un enfant cherchant l'approbation de son père. Tu ne l'obtiendras jamais. Tu ferais aussi bien d'abandonner. »

Les mains de Loki se crispèrent et il écrivit le sceau à la hâte, avec des gestes saccadés, et le déclencha. La silhouette vacilla, mais ne disparut pas.

« Pathétique. »

Loki s'humidifia les lèvres et effectua une deuxième tentative, mais la chose était partie avant même qu'il n'ait fini le sort. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Loki prit de nombreuses inspirations, amples et profondes. Il pouvait se sentir trembler et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne _pleurerait_ pas. Il n'était pas un enfant et n'allait pas se comporter comme tel. _Un enfant cherchant l'approbation de son père._

Loki enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes et pencha la tête en avant, luttant pour se reprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Demain… demain, il irait voir s'il pouvait trouver des informations sur comment bannir les esprits malveillants. Il commencerait à travailler avec Halvar et ferait les choses bien, pour prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il était responsable, qu'il pouvait être utile. C'était décevant, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas… ça ne signifiait rien.

Ne signifiait pas...

_Il ne t'aime pas autant. Thor brille à ses yeux, mais toi, tu es une ombre._

Loki rejeta les mots au loin. _La chose_ était une ombre, pas lui.

—

Elle ne le laissait pas tranquille.

Elle revint lorsqu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque, penché sur les tomes de l'histoire d'Asgard qui défilaient. Plus il en savait, après tout, plus il était utile à Asgard. Et pourtant, comme il se concentrait sur la mémorisation des codes de lois établis par Buri l'Invaincu, il sentit comme une ombre tomber sur lui.

« Pourquoi t'embêter avec ça ? Ça ne va rien changer. »

Loki haussa les épaules. Peut-être que s'il se contentait de l'ignorer… Il avait besoin de chercher de plus puissants sorts de bannissements. Quelque chose de plus permanent. Des sorts de destruction, même.

« Peu importe le nombre de choses que tu sais, petit menteur. »

Sa voix avait changé ; elle sonnait plus profonde, moins mélodieuse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu sais. C'est ce que tu es. »

_Ne me traite pas de menteur_ , voulait répondre Loki, mais il se mordit la langue et essaya de se concentrer sur la page. _Pendant la troisième année de son règne..._

« Et tu sais ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? » interrompit-elle.

Elle semblait plus proche. Loki sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'arrière du cou, mais refusa de se retourner et de la regarder.

« Faible. Inférieur. Indigne. »

Loki sentit son estomac se serrer, en même temps que ses dents. Il ferma le livre et se releva pour le replacer sur les étagères. Il le fit glisser à sa place, prenant soin d'aligner parfaitement les couvertures.

« L'héritier et la cinquième roue du carrosse, continua-t-elle, pourquoi tu t'embêtes ? Thor a tout ce dont Asgard a besoin. »

Il ne put se retenir. Il fit volte-face et lança une dague en direction du coeur de la chose.

Elle passa à travers sans la blesser, les éclats noirs se reformant immédiatement. Loki l'observa. La chose avait l'air plus solide maintenant, plus réelle ; les contours plus clairs vacillaient moins. Il recula presque, mais refusa de céder du terrain et serra les poings.

« Tu peux déverser tout le poison que tu veux, scanda Loki, dont les joues brûlaient d'entendre à quel point sa voix tremblait. Je n'en écouterais pas un mot. Je suis Loki, Prince d'Asgard, fils d'Odin...  
— Ah, dit la chose, l'air satisfaite, alors c'est ton nom, petit menteur. Loki. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Idiot_ , se flagella-t-il. _Triple idiot, un petit heurt à ta fierté et tu donnes ton vrai nom à ce démon-miroir, une créature sombre de nature inconnue ?_

« Loki, oui. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, la respiration rapide.

« Loki ? » entendit-il. La voix de Thor. Loki n'y répondit pas, gelé sur place, regardant la chose qu'il avait libérée. « Loki ! Où es-tu ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre, ou il va s'en aller sans toi. Comme toujours. Chaque année, il te laisse un peu plus en arrière.  
— Tais-toi, fit Loki, haïssant le tremblement dans sa voix. Tu ne sais rien. Tu _n'es_ rien.  
— Je dis simplement ce que tu refuses d'admettre », répondit l'ombre.

« Loki ! » appela une nouvelle fois Thor, tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

« Va-t'en », assona-t-il, alors qu'il se décidait enfin à faire appel à sa magie, qu'il utilisa pour frapper. L'ombre s'effaça, mais Loki aurait juré l'avoir entendu rire pendant le processus. Sa gorge brûlait et il voulait lui crier : _tu te trompes, Thor ne me laissera jamais, nous sommes frères, personne n'est proche comme nous le sommes._

Thor apparu au coin de la pièce.

« Te voilà, s'impatienta-t-il, ça fait des heures que je t'appelle. Qu'étudiais-tu de si intéressant ? »

Loki détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Que veux-tu ?  
— Sif et moi allons faire une balade. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

_Pour une autre après-midi passée à rester sur le côté et vous regarder vous taquiner l'un l'autre en plaisantant ? Non merci,_ pensa Loki, mais les mots de l'ombre se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit : _il va s'en aller sans toi. Chaque année, il te laisse un peu plus en arrière._

Loki serra les poings, puis se força à les ouvrir et haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire. »

Le visage de Thor s'illumina et son sourire s'agrandit, ce qui eu le don de dissiper certaines des incertitudes de Loki.

En partant, il regarda avec anxiété par-dessus son épaule, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'ombre suspicieuse qui pourrait se tenir dans un recoin. Peut-être, pensa-t-il brièvement, qu'il devrait toucher un mot à Odin ou à Frigga, à propos de la chose.

Loki chassa l'idée immédiatement. C'était un petit problème. Une nuisance, rien de plus. Pas la peine de le leur mentionner du tout.

—

Les prochains jours furent calmes, bien que Loki se surprenait à regarder fixement chaque bout d'ombre qui ne semblait pas à sa place. Il avait commencé à marcher sur les pas d'Halvar, et fut surpris de constater qu'il appréciait le travail. Ce n'était pas palpitant, certes, mais c'était… intéressant. Et plus compliqué que juste compter des pièces.

Cela étant, malgré les plaintes de Thor à propos du degré d'ennuis des réunions auxquelles il assistait, une jalousie secrète continuait de le ronger. Et une partie de lui se demandait si Thor n'exagérait pas délibérément sa haine de la chose pour permettre à Loki de se sentir mieux, ce qui ressemblait trop à de la pitié pour qu'il apprécie le sentiment.

Pendant quelques jours, Loki se permit de penser qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'ombre-miroir pour de bon.

Ensuite... Oh, ensuite.

Thor accompagnait leur père lors d'un voyage à Vanaheim. Ce sera bref, avait dit Thor. Juste quelques jours, avait dit Thor. Loki ne demanda pas s'il était invité ; l'air penaud, presque nerveux qu'abordait son frère était clair. Ça, et la manière dont il essayait de se justifier.

Loki se força à sourire.

« Tu me raconteras, lorsque tu rentreras », finit-il, un faux air enjoué sur le visage, qui ne réussissait même pas à le convaincre lui.

Thor se décomposa.

« Tu n'es pas _jaloux_ , n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, c'est juste Vanaheim. En plus, c'est mieux que tu restes ici, non ? Il ne va y avoir que des pourparlers et des réunions avec des Lords Vanir ennuyeux. Rien de bien _excitant_. »

_Des réunions avec tes futurs suzerains. Des fêtes pendant lesquelles tu vas éblouir et charmer tout le monde, comme toujours._ Loki sentit une soudaine tension dans ses épaules.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, céda-t-il, ce n'est pas toi qui es toujours laissé derrière. »

Thor se redressa.

« Pour quelle raison _me_ le reproches-tu ? Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute. »

_Si ça l'est_ , pensa Loki, avec une férocité qu'il ne reconnut pas. _C'est de ta faute, tu es comme un feu qui brûle tout l'oxygène de la pièce et il ne reste plus rien pour moi. Tu es leur héritier, moi, la pièce de rechange et tout le monde le sait. Je ne suis rien d'autre que ton ombre._

« Tu as raison, dit Loki, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si c'est toi que Père apprécie le plus. »

Thor le regarda, choqué, puis rit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ne sois pas ridicule, Loki.  
— Tu ne le remarquerais même pas, n'est-ce pas. Après tout, c'est seulement ce qui te revient de droit. »

Thor s'assombrit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoires à propos d'un voyage insignifiant ? »

Loki détourna le regard. _Ce n'est pas juste_ , pensa-t-il, comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus censé être.

« Ça ne fait rien, répondit-il avec amertume, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien, vas-y et _boude_. »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Loki résista à l'envie de l'appeler et resta planté là, les poings serrés, la respiration difficile.

Une poignée de secondes passèrent, et Thor ne fut plus en vue. De fait, sa colère se dissipa, laissant un vide là où elle s'était trouvée. Les épaules de Loki s'affaissèrent ; il se sentait puéril et stupide. Il avait perdu son calme avec Thor, l'avait rejeté, et ça n'avait rien arrangé. Rien n'avait changé.

Thor irait, et lui n'irait pas.

« Il va probablement voir ton père, là, tout de suite. »

Loki se retourna, tendu. Une ombre se détacha d'un amas de ténèbres et Loki put presque percevoir l'éclat d'une paire d'yeux. Il recula d'un pas.

« Te _revoilà_ ? lança-t-il, dans une tentative pour sonner dédaigneux et insensible, ce qui échoua lamentablement.  
— Que crois-tu qu'il va dire ? l'ignora l'ombre. Que son frère est _envieux_ , plein de _mesquines jalousies_ ? »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour protester et la referma aussitôt. Il ne devrait pas lui prêter attention. La chose essayait de le provoquer, de façon évidente, et il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler par un fantôme dans un miroir.

« Tu fais un prince bien pathétique », constata l'ombre.

Loki enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, se détourna, et pris le chemin de sa chambre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bouder, maintenant ? » appela l'ombre et Loki, qui ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, se retourna et siffla le sort de bannissement le plus sévère qu'il ait jamais mémorisé.

L'ombre disparu et se reforma le moment d'après. Loki se figea, l'air coincé dans ses poumons.

« Est-il surprenant que tu ne fasses pas partie du voyage ? » souffla-t-elle doucement. Elle ondula tel un serpent et pendant un instant, imita une silhouette d'homme, avant de retourner à son ancienne forme indistincte.

« _Ce n'est pas juste_ , continua-t-elle, bien sûr, que ça l'est. C'est une récompense et les récompenses se _méritent_. Qu'as-tu fait, pour mériter quoi que ce soit ? »

Loki ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais les seuls mots qui bourgeonnaient dans son esprit étaient : _elle a raison, tu sais_.

« Rien, affirma l'ombre, comme si elle se délectait du mot. Rien du tout, petit menteur. Si tu n'étais pas né dans cette maison… personne ne ferait attention à toi.  
— Arrête ça », ordonna Loki.

L'ombre rit.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est rien que tu ne saches déjà. Oh, tu essaies de l'enfouir sous des platitudes réconfortantes. Tu es un _prince_. Né pour être roi. Mais il y a un seul héritier au trône d'Asgard, et ce n'est pas toi. »

Loki déglutit difficilement, ou plutôt essaya ; la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge l'en empêchait.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-il, je n'ai pas besoin d'être roi. Je peux être tout aussi important aux côtés de Thor...  
— Derrière lui, tu veux dire », interrompit l'ombre.

Elle se rapprocha, dans un mouvement qui semblait courbé. Elle avait la forme d'un homme à présent ; des doigts longs et filiformes avançaient vers le visage de Loki.

« Caché, poursuivit-elle. Qu'on ne remarque pas. Ou alors, tu crois réellement à tes propres mensonges ? »

Un étau sembla se refermer autour de la poitrine de Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me _veux_.  
— La vérité, s'adoucit l'ombre. C'est peut-être douloureux, mais en être conscient n'est-il pas préférable au déni ? »

Loki hésita. Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne te crois pas. Affirmes-tu vraiment que tu essaies simplement d' _aider_ ?  
— Plus vite tu admets ce que tu es, fredonna l'ombre, mieux ce sera. Mieux ce sera pour _tout le monde_. »

Les yeux de Loki le piquaient. Il se détourna d'elle.

« Je ne t'écouterais pas, dit-il entre ses dents, tu es… tu es juste une chose obscure qui cherche à m'empoisonner l'esprit. À _m'affaiblir_. Ça ne marchera pas. »

L'ombre retira sa main.

« Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, dit-elle, tu sais déjà que j'ai raison. »

Et elle fut partie. Loki laissa échapper un râle qui sonna presque comme un sanglot et le ravala, clignant rapidement des yeux à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même. Il se sentait tremblant et frissonnant, comme s'il avait attrapé de la fièvre. Il entendait encore la voix dans sa tête ; elle rampait à travers ses pensés et prenait racine.

_Tu sais déjà que j'ai raison._

Loki pressa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, tourna les talons et sortit faire quelques pas à l'extérieur, espérant que l'air frais lui éclaircirait les idées. Après, il reviendrait et chercherait des sorts de bannissement plus forts. Ou alors, quelque chose pour emprisonner les esprits dans des objets. La chose était sortie d'un miroir, peut-être Loki pouvait-il l'enfermer dans un autre.

_Tu crois réellement à tes propres mensonges ?_

Loki enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains et la douleur lui permit quelque peu de revenir à la réalité. Au moins, c'était quelque chose. Quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer, autre que le mot _rien_ qui décrivait des cercles dans son esprit, comme un vautour autour d'une proie mourante.

—

Loki se réveilla avec une migraine, le matin suivant sa confrontation avecThor. Il se sentait vide de toute énergie. Ses pensées étaient un fouillis flou et confus et puisqu'il ne parvenait à s'en rappeler, il était certain d'avoir fait de très mauvais rêves.

Il prit le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère, qui le regardait jouer distraitement avec sa nourriture, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Tout va bien, Loki ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire forcé.

« Oui, répondit-il de façon automatique, avant de rajouter : Un peu fatigué. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu travailles dure ? Je sais que votre père vous a donné, à toi et à Thor, plus de responsabilités. J'espère que cela n'accapare pas tout ton temps.  
— Non, fit rapidement Loki. Non… je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je… J'apprécie, vraiment. C'est un honneur. »

Frigga lui renvoya un regard étrange, une ride au coin des lèvres.

« Eh bien, je suis… ravie de l'entendre.  
— Oui, tout va bien. »

Il prit un morceau d'oeuf beaucoup trop gros – qui avait la consistance du papier – se força à le mâcher et à l'avaler, avant de poser sa fourchette.

« Je peux… vous demander quelque chose ?  
— Tout ce que tu veux, mon chéri », répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Loki baissa les yeux vers son plat.

« Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de… il s'interrompit. Je lisais quelque chose, et… est-ce qu'un miroir peut être utilisé pour contenir certaines choses ? Des esprits, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Frigga marqua une pause, et finit par poser ses couverts.

« Que lisais-tu ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« Je ne me souviens plus du titre. Ce n'était pas le sujet principal… juste une mention dans un paragraphe et ça m'a fait réfléchir. »

Le mensonge était simple. Sa mère réfléchit.

« Il s'agit de magie ancienne, finit-elle par expliquer, plus vraiment utilisée. Elle servait à emprisonner certains types d'esprit.  
— Pourquoi n'est-ce plus utilisé ? » demanda Loki.

_Comment ça marche ?_ Il ne pouvait pas exactement demander ça, sans avertir sa mère que la discussion n'était pas que théorique. Et il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait perdu une chose _pas jouasse_ dans la nature par accident.

Elle allait penser qu'il était un enfant stupide et ignorant. Imaginez la déception sur son visage… sans même mentionner la colère de son père...

Frigga pesa chacun de ses mots, puis expliqua, sur un ton lent :

« Les mages ces temps-ci, préfèrent le bannissement. Ça n'était pas… une solution permanente, après tout. Les miroirs se cassent facilement, libérant les esprits qu'ils contenaient. Ils étaient également utilisés comme un moyen de… lier les esprits à la volonté d'un sorcier. Au lieu de les bannir définitivement, ils pouvaient êtres menottés au plan terrestre et utilisés. » Elle regarda Loki intensément. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quel point cette magie est dangereuse. Et avec quelle facilité, les choses tournent au drame. »

Loki sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je sais. »

Il se souvenait sans peine des descriptions de Frigga, sur ce qui était arrivé aux mages qui avaient perdu le contrôle des esprits qu'ils essayaient d'emprisonner. Ce qui leur était arrivé à tous, en fait. Sa mère se détendit légèrement.

« En fin de compte, continua-t-elle, la pratique a été jugée trop dangereuse et la magie d'invocation en général est tombée en disgrâce, ça a été une des premières chose à être abandonnée. »

Frigga observa son fils.

« Cela répond à ta question ?  
— Qu'arrivait-il à l'esprit libéré ? demanda Loki avec précaution, ne pouvait-on pas simplement le bannir ? »

Frigga réfléchit.

« Souvent, oui… quoique, bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours une mince affaire. Mais parfois… »

Elle l'observa attentivement et Loki pensa qu'elle était en plein débat, pour savoir si oui ou non elle devait dire quelque chose. Il soutint son regard et tenta d'avoir l'air curieux et innocent.

« Parfois, reprit-elle, l'esprit va s'accrocher à la personne qui a cassé le miroir. Un moyen de s'assurer qu'un mage rival ne va pas libérer un esprit pour saboter son collègue qui l'avait appelé le premier. Dans ces cas-là, l'extirper du monde matériel devient beaucoup plus compliqué.  
— Mais c'est possible, laissa échapper Loki. Je veux dire… ce n'était pas _permanent_.  
— Non, bien sûr que non, dit Frigga, en lui lançant un regard étrange. Certaines choses le sont. Mais avoir un esprit qui ne vous lâche pas d'une semelle est rarement _une bonne chose_ … surtout un esprit qui a été emprisonné et a donc de forte chance d'être énervé. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Mais tout ça… c'est de l'histoire ancienne, Loki. Tu as peu de chance de tomber sur quelque chose de ce genre, à moins de le chercher. »

Loki essaya de sourire et d'avoir l'air rassuré.

« Merci d'avoir satisfait ma curiosité ».

Il reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger, les yeux rivés sur son plat. La conversation tomba à plat pour un temps.

« Loki, dit soudain sa mère, et il releva les yeux pour rencontrer l'expression inquiète sur son visage. Tu sais que si quelque chose te préoccupe, tu… tu peux toujours compter sur moi. N'est-ce pas ?  
— Je… bien sûr, fit Loki, sur un ton monotone, pourquoi ?  
— Je sais que… commença-t-elle, semblant réfléchir, Thor a dit que tu étais… contrarié, par le fait que tu ne l'accompagnais pas, avec votre père, dans leur voyage sur Vanaheim. »

Loki sentit l'acidité de son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Il imaginait Thor se plaindre de lui à leur mère, de son mesquin et aigri petit frère. Il eut du mal à garder le contrôle de son expression faciale.

« Tout va bien, affirma-t-il, avec un sourire forcé. Je comprends que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Ce n'est juste pas mon tour. Je ne suis pas contrarié.  
— Vraiment.  
— Je suppose que je l'étais, un petit peu. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et je ne le suis plus. »

C'était si facile de mentir. Si… naturel.

« Bien, dit sa mère, après un temps de pause. Très bien. Je suis ravie de l'entendre. »

Quelque chose dans sa poitrine lui fit mal. Il souhaiterait qu'elle dise autre chose, réalisa-t-il. Qu'elle insiste, ou soit d'accord avec lui, sur le fait que c'était injuste, ou… _quelque chose_. Il ne pouvait dire avec exactitude ce qu'il voulait entendre.

C'était juste que, ne pas obtenir ce _quelque chose_ , le laissait avec un sentiment de vide.

—

Loki dormit mal, d'un sommeil non réparateur, se réveilla avec un mal de tête et l'impression d'être englué dans du coton. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de quoi parlaient ses rêves, seulement qu'ils étaient déplaisants. Il lui revint en mémoire que Thor et Odin partaient aujourd'hui et il voulut rouler sur le côté, passer la couverture au-dessus de sa tête et retourner au pays des songes.

« Tu as l'air pathétique.  
— Va-t'en, dit Loki, avant de grimacer au son enfantin de sa voix.  
— Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses rester affalé ici, à te morfondre ? » se moqua l'ombre.

Sa voix était différente à présent… plus limpide et étrangement familière.

« C'est ce que je disais, continua-t-elle, pathétique. »

Loki repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit. L'ombre était là ; ses contours semblaient plus solide, maintenant, comme si elle devenait plus forte, prenait pied dans la réalité. Loki lui tourna résolument le dos et commença à s'habiller, essayant d'ignorer le picotement à l'arrière de son cou.

« Ignore-moi tant que tu veux, fit l'ombre, ce n'en est pas moins vrai et tu le sais. En plus, _pathétique_ est le meilleur terme pour te décrire, petit menteur. »

Loki courba l'échine et ne dit rien, entrant dans la salle de bain, pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées.

« Quel acteur doué tu es devant ta mère, continua l'ombre, alors que sa voix le suivait, incroyable ce qu'elle t'aime. Et toi, tu la récompenses avec tes mensonges. »

Loki se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de répondre et se redressa, uniquement pour sursauter, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient sous la surprise. L'ombre se tenait juste derrière lui ; pendant un instant, il fut presque capable de discerner une figure ; il la sentit quand elle tendit la main et caressa le côté de son visage, froide comme la glace ; il recula précipitamment.

« Je sais ce que tu es », cracha Loki, son coeur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine.

La froideur de ce qui l'avait touché semblait vouloir s'enfoncer tout au fond de lui.

« Rien d'autre qu'un esprit, continua-t-il, capturé et emprisonné par un quelconque sorcier. _Enchaîné._ Tu devais être bien faible. »

L'ombre changea, se transforma, ses doigts s'agrandissant pour former des griffes.

« _Faible_ », répéta-t-elle, dans un grognement.

Loki sentit une pointe de triomphe.

« Oui, confirma-t-il, _faible_. Piégé dans un miroir. Enfermé à l'abri des regards dans une salle poussiéreuse. Oublié. Peut-être me hantes-tu, me railles-tu, mais c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Ce ne sont que des _mots_. »

Les serres devinrent à nouveau des doigts. Son corps se fondit en une forme ordinaire habituelle.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle.

Loki leva le menton.

« Tu n'as rien fait d'autre, jusqu'à maintenant. Tu vas me dire que tu peux faire pire ? Me menacer ?  
— Non, non. Pas te menacer. Pourquoi te menacerais-je ? répondit-elle, alors qu'elle semblait s'apaiser. Je n'ai pas besoin de te menacer. »

Une alarme se déclencha quelque part dans l'esprit de Loki.

« Pourquoi n'en aurais-tu pas besoin ? » demanda-t-il, soudain incertain.

Il y eut un éclair blanc, semblable à des dents. Semblable à un sourire et une ombre, pensa Loki, ne devrait pas être capable de sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Peu importe que je te menace ou pas, dit-elle sur un ton satisfait, tu me donneras ce que je veux. »

La gorge de Loki se serra et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Et que veux-tu, ombre ?  
— Tu le sauras, fit-elle en se reculant, va, petit prince. Ne veux-tu pas dire au revoir à ton frère ? »

La mâchoire de Loki se serra.

« Je me débarrasserai de toi, affirma-t-il, et de tes mensonges détestables.  
— Ce n'est pas des mensonges. Ça n'a _jamais_ été des mensonges. Je ne te mentirais jamais, Loki. »

Cette fois, il en était certain, l'ombre avait souri et c'était quelque chose de vraiment dérangeant à regarder, sur son visage inexistant.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu penses que j'essaie de te blesser ? Je suis le seul être dans ta vie qui sera toujours honnête avec toi. »

Elle fut partie avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui, réalisant qu'il tremblait, gelé jusqu'aux os. Sa bouche se remplit de salive et il se tourna rapidement pour vomir dans le lavabo, plutôt que sur le sol.

Quand la vague de nausée fut passée, Loki releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était blanc comme un linge. Il avait l'air malade, affreux. _Pathétique_.

Il utilisa un sort pour se couvrir et sorti, l'estomac noué, le toucher froid de l'ombre ancré profondément dans sa chair.

—

Loki dit au revoir à son frère avec le sourire et Thor en sembla enchanté, puisqu'il le serra assez fort pour lui briser les os et promis de lui ramener un quelconque trésor… peut-être un oeuf de dragon ? Cela fit rire Loki, en dépit du fait que certaines émotions négatives continuaient de brûler dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il regardait Thor et Odin guider leurs chevaux au bout du Bifrost. Il détourna le regard avant qu'il ne les aspire, et partit retrouver la solitude.

Solitude qui fut de courte durée.

« Et maintenant, te voilà seul », fit l'ombre.

Loki ne la regarda pas, mais il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil, qu'elle n'était plus sans forme ; elle ressemblait à un homme. Elle semblait s'être tassée, cela dit, et quand elle s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui, il put constater qu'elle faisait quasiment sa taille.

« Il doit être soulagé de ne plus t'avoir dans les pieds.  
— Thor m'aime, affirma Loki, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tu ne me feras pas douter de ça. »

L'ombre rit.

« Il aime avoir un petit compagnon obéissant à côté de qui il semble plus imposant. Avec toi, il se sent supérieur. Ça lui donne confiance en sa propre importance. Après tout, s'il doute de lui-même, tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de te regarder et penser _au moins, je ne suis pas Loki_. »

Ce dernier enfonça ses ongles dans sa cuisse.

« Ce n'est pas ça.  
— Ah non ? »

Il vacilla sur ses pieds et s'éloigna, l'estomac noué. C'était comme si les mots de l'ombre s'infiltraient en lui, tandis qu'il tentait de les repousser, mais ils coulaient déjà dans son sang. Il se sentait malade.

« Il m'aime, insista-t-il, je suis son frère.  
— Tu es une ombre, affirma l'esprit, avec délectation, ta mère a pitié de toi. Ton père ne voit en toi qu'une déception. Es-tu si déconnecté de la réalité que tu ne le vois pas ? »

Loki résista à l'envie enfantine qui le poussait à vouloir coller ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« C'est ma famille.  
— Ils t'aiment donc par obligation, rétorqua l'ombre, rien d'autre. »

Elle se leva, fit le tour, pour se poster en face de lui. Loki put discerner le contour vague d'un visage, un brouillon de menton et l'esquisse d'une paire d'yeux.

« À quoi d'autre sers-tu ? Ils n'ont besoin que d'un prince. Ils n'en _veulent_ qu'un. »

Loki déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux et ses entrailles le brûlaient.

« Tais-toi.  
— Faible, asséna l'ombre, idiot. Pathétique. _Inutile._ Qu'as-tu que ton frère n'a pas ? Qu'as-tu à offrir ? »

_Rien. Rien du tout._

« Ma magie, se défendit-il. Je suis plus intelligent. Plus malin.  
— Qui ça intéresse ? »

L'ombre se rapprocha de lui, comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser.

« De la magie et des tours de passe-passe ? Un peu d'intelligence ? Tu te raccroches à des chimères. Personne ne veut d'un prince _intelligent_. D'un fils intelligent. Ils en veulent un qui peut commander avec loyauté. Respect. Un qui est brave et juste, ainsi qu'un bon guerrier.  
— Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? éclata Loki. Tu me dis que je n'ai pas ma place ici… Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? C'est ma _maison_. »

L'ombre rit, douce et vicieuse.

« Et elle ne veut pas de toi. _Personne_ ne veut de toi. Tu pourrais disparaître demain et personne ne le remarquerait ou ne s'en soucierait. Tu pourrais mourir, qui te pleurerait ? »

Des larmes chaudes de hontes jaillirent et se répandirent.

« Ce n'est pas vrai », murmura-t-il, la boule au ventre.

L'ombre tendit la main et attrapa le bas de sa nuque avec ses doigts froids, dans une parodie d'affection.

« Tu sais que ça l'est, dit-elle, de sa voix adoucie. Tu sais que c'est vrai au fond de toi. N'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais c'est là. Toutes les fois où Thor est passé avant toi. Toutes les fois où tu as gardé le silence pour le laisser parler. Toutes les fois où ton père t'a ignoré. Ta mère te dit que tu n'es pas différent, pas moins important, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on te traite comme si c'était le cas ?

« Parce que tu es le défaut. Tu es la fissure dans la roche. Tu es _ce qui ne va pas_. »

Loki se tenait debout, paralysé, et tremblait imperceptiblement.

« Admets-le », intima l'ombre.

Loki déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je sais, fit-il d'une voix douce et rauque, je… sais.  
— Nous y voilà, jubila l'ombre. Ne te sens-tu pas mieux ? »

Elle disparut avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Loki enfouit son visage dans sa main ; il tremblait toujours, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_Tu es ce qui ne va pas._

Il se rendit invisible et retourna à sa chambre d'un pas chancelant ; il verrouilla la porte, rampa jusqu'à son lit, s'enroula dans les couvertures et pleura silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'échapper dans son sommeil.

—

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, fiévreux et nauséeux ; il avait pour ainsi dire dormi douze longues heures d'affilée. Chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bains, il vomit deux fois, ce qui n'arrangea en rien la situation. Il se sentait vertigineux et faible, ses articulations le faisaient souffrir ; il pensa à appeler un guérisseur mais n'en fit rien.

Il y avait des chances qu'il ait mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas bien passé. Il n'allait pas se conduire comme un minable pleurnicheur qui demandait du réconfort à la moindre petite douleur.

Il tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était utopique, il alluma donc une bougie pour lire, mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Un mal de crâne se déclara du côté de ses tempes, avant de s'étendre et d'arriver à un point tel, qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux.

Il lui vint à l'esprit que Thor ne se sentait jamais comme ça. Non, Thor, le tout puissant, l'invisible, le parfait...

Ses yeux le piquèrent. Il voulait que quelqu'un sache qu'il souffrait et vienne. Il voulait que quelqu'un est remarqué son absence d'hier et vienne. Il savait que Frigga viendrait, s'il demandait… Elle serait là en un rien de temps, ferait couvrir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le réconforterait... et s'imaginer tout ça lui fit mal au ventre...

Mais cela sonnerait faux. Ils t' _aiment par obligation. Rien d'autre._

Il se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même. Il se sentait comme si un petit animal lui rongeait le coeur.

« Tu te caches dans le noir ? »

Loki retint un gémissement. Laisse-moi _tranquille_ , voulait-il dire, comme un enfant pleurnicheur. _Arrête ça_.

« Je suis malade.  
— Je vois ça, fit l'ombre, d'une voix douce et sûre. Tu as fière allure.  
— Tu ne te lasses jamais de ta propre voix ? » demanda Loki.

Il voulut sonner acerbe, mais échoua et les mots sortirent, faibles et pathétiques.

« Et toi ? pouffa l'ombre, toutes ces paroles destinées à remplir le silence. Le vide en toi.  
— Ce n'est pas ça.  
— Ah non ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle souriait.

« Je te connais Loki. Tu as oublié. Je connais ton esprit, ton âme. Tes pensées, tes peurs et tes secrets. J'ai vu ta nature profonde et comme ton père, je l'ai trouvé insuffisante. »

Loki se sentit nauséeux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répondre.

« Regarde-moi », intima l'ombre, et quelque chose dans sa voix l'empêcha de lui désobéir. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines.

Il observait son propre reflet. Ou presque : c'était son visage, mais pas totalement ; une myriade de petits détails ne semblaient pas à leur place. Cela dit, tandis qu'il les regardait, les détails devenaient plus net… la différence la plus remarquable était ses yeux, noirs comme de l'encre, qui s'étendaient sous ses paupières.

« Tu crois que je ferais un meilleur toi ? demanda son clone, doux et malveillant, je doute que quiconque le remarque. Ils seront sûrement reconnaissants du changement.  
— Non », protesta Loki, dans un croassement, la gorge serrée.

Il ne parvenait pas à bouger, paralysé, la peur l'empêchait de respirer. Il se précipita vers sa magie, comme il se ressaisissait, seulement pour la trouver étouffée, déformée, hors de son contrôle. La douleur le transperça et il hurla, luttant pour garder son pouvoir, drainé hors de lui, puisé au plus profond de son être.

L'ombre poussa un soupir de contentement, comme si elle venait de boire un verre de bon vin. Loki se sentit trembler, sa vision se dédoublant, avant de se stabiliser.

« _Merci_ , dit l'ombre, de m'avoir laissé entrer. »

Le noir de ses yeux s'évanouit, se réduisant à une pupille normale. Loki ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, et s'efforça de se lever, mais ses membres étaient semblables à des poids morts.

« Je n'aurais plus besoin de toi très longtemps, continua-t-elle, encore quelques jours, une semaine au plus. Oh, petit prince. »

Son double se pencha pour l'embrasser, son toucher auparavant glacé était chaud comme la chair d'un humain normal.

« Tu m'as libéré. Rendu fort. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier d'avoir était si réceptif.  
— Ils vont s'en rendre compte, parvint à dire Loki, d'une voix étrange et distordue. Ma mère saura...  
— C'est ce que nous verrons ? fit l'ombre. Peut-être. Mais avec ton pouvoir combiné au mien… »

Loki sentit à nouveau sa magie le tirailler, tandis qu'elle s'échappait de son corps.

« Je pense que je peux m'occuper d'elle », termina son clone.

Loki voulut crier, _hurler_ , mais son propre pouvoir le blessait, un sort de silence était enroulé autour de sa gorge, le laissant totalement incapable de parler. Il ne pourrait même pas gémir, s'il le voulait. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression de vouloir s'ouvrir en deux, et chaque respiration était une torture pour ses poumons. Son coeur était un poids qui battait de manière désynchronisée.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir, petit menteur », fit l'ombre avec la voix de Loki, avant de s'en aller.

La porte se verrouilla derrière lui. Son propre sort la maintenait fermée.

_Stupide_ , pensa-t-il violemment. _Stupide, stupide, de penser que tu pourrais t'en occuper seul, de penser que tu étais assez fort, alors que tu n'es rien, rien du tout._ Des larmes de rage et de désespoir brûlèrent ses yeux. Et il était toujours trop faible ; trop faible pour se lever, pour se battre, pour se libérer des liens de sa propre magie usurpée et retournée contre lui.

Il essaya. Oh, il essaya. Mais plus il luttait, plus il semblait s'affaiblir et en fin de compte, se sentant misérable et épuisé, il abandonna. Son seul espoir, c'était que quelqu'un réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais allaient-ils le remarquer ?

_Ils seront sûrement reconnaissants du changement._

Les larmes qui s'écoulaient lui semblèrent chaudes, sur sa peau froide.

—

Ses souvenirs étaient flous. L'ombre, qui n'était plus une ombre, revint et rit devant ses forces qui déclinaient chaque jour. Il était en train de devenir l'ombre lui-même, pensa Loki et il se demanda s'il allait se retrouver prisonnier dans un miroir, lorsque le processus serait achevé… ou s'il mourait, et serait enterré dans une tombe anonyme, ou envoyé dans le vide aux frontières d'Asgard.

Ses périodes de conscience étaient de plus en plus courtes. Son désespoir s'amplifiait. Il tenta avec un temps de retard de lever les protections qui le dissimulait à la vue d'Heimdall, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses propres pouvoirs, comme s'ils obéissaient à la volonté de l'ombre.

« J'avais raison, murmura une nuit le double à son oreille, personne n'a rien remarqué du tout. C'est évident, puisque personne n'a jamais fait attention à toi. »

L'animal dans sa poitrine lui grignotait le coeur. Il ferma les yeux et chercha refuge dans l'oubli. Sa capacité à se battre était pratiquement réduite à néant.

Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même ; peut-être que ça avait toujours été le cas, et il n'était même pas assez fort pour se sauver. Asgard n'avait pas besoin d'un prince si faible.

Asgard n'avait pas besoin de lui.

La prochaine chose dont il se souvint fut le visage de Thor près du sien, ses mains brûlantes posées sur ses joues. « Loki ! » disait la voix, qui semblait à des kilomètres de là. « Ne t'endors pas, je t'en prie, ne t'endors pas. »

_Pourquoi_ , aurait demandé Loki, s'il avait été capable de parler, mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne pouvait pas faire ce que Thor lui demandait non plus.

Il glissa dans le sommeil, et se demanda si ses yeux s'ouvriraient à nouveaux.

—

Il faisait noir lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Il avait mal, mais pas comme si quelqu'un lui avait asséné un coup… c'était quelque chose de plus profond, une sensation désagréable qui persistait, en dépit du fait qu'il pouvait sentir sa magie ronronner autour de lui.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé, et ce pourquoi il était là. Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement trouvé. Par un quelconque moyen, quelqu'un s'en était rendu compte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il ne se sentait pas aussi soulagé qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Peut-être était-il trop épuisé pour ça.

La bouche de Loki était sèche, et il chercha de l'eau, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il trouva la sonnette pour appeler un préposé, appuya dessus et se rejeta en arrière, regardant le plafond. Il se sentait vide. _J'ai vu ta nature profonde et comme ton père, je l'ai trouvé insuffisante._

S'ils avaient compris le fin mot de l'histoire, reconnu l'imposteur, alors ils connaissaient ses faiblesses. Ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait, ses erreurs, ses échecs. Le coeur de Loki tomba dans sa poitrine et il souhaita ramper sous son lit et se rendre invisible.

Le guérisseur vint, mais malgré sa soif dévorante, Loki fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Peut-être plus jamais.

—

Ils ne le laissèrent pas seul à tout jamais.

Eir vint plus tard, pour l'examiner. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ses mises en garde concernant le drain d'énergie, la vulnérabilité aux infections et la nécessité de bien surveiller tout ça, son attention étant porté sur sa mère, assise à côté de son lit, sa main pliée sur son genou, qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable, si on exceptait les légers plis aux coins de ses yeux.

« Vous vous en remettez bien, jusqu'ici, mon Prince, expliqua Eir, mais on vous garde encore quelques jours, avant que vous puissiez retourner à vos quartiers. »

Elle lança un regard à Frigga, fit une courbette et sortit de la pièce, les laissant tous deux seuls. Loki essaya de ne pas rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, mais détourna tout de même son regard d'elle.

« Loki, dit-elle, d'une voix douce, pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? »

Il savait ce qu'il était supposé dire.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il mollement, je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher la vérité. »

_Comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte_ , voulait-il demander. _Son double était-il trop parfait, trop bon ?_

« C'est bien la dernière chose qui m'inquiète actuellement. »

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Loki.

« On a failli te perdre. »

Loki ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

« L'esprit qui te hantait était en train de t'épuiser, continua sa mère, aspirant ta force vitale et quand il fut assez fort, ta magie. Quand Thor t'a trouvé, tu étais à peine assez fort pour survivre.  
— Thor m'a trouvé ? » demanda Loki avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il se tourna vers Frigga, dont les sourcils étaient froncés.

« C'est lui qui a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, expliqua-t-elle, après une longue pause. Il était catégorique. Finalement, ton père a mené son enquête pour lui faire plaisir et a démasqué l'imposteur. Il n'a pas dit ou tu étais, mais Thor s'est précipité dans ta chambre, suspectant qu'il avait besoin de te garder à proximité. »

Il se souvint de son frère, le suppliant de rester éveillé. Donc, maintenant, lui aussi savait qu'il était un minable et un menteur. Loki eut envie de disparaître.

« Oh, fit-il.

L'expression de sa mère vacilla.  
— Nous étions tous très inquiets, attendant ton rétablissement. Détruire l'esprit a semblé aider, mais...  
— Détruire ? Pas bannir ? »

Frigga le regarda longuement et dit :

« Ton père était très en colère. L'esprit a suggéré que… »

Elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Il a suggéré que tu étais mort et que nous étions à blâmer.  
— Bien sûr que non, souffla Loki, trop fatigué pour y mettre plus de sentiment.  
— J'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien, protesta Frigga, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas insister...  
— Mère, interrompit Loki, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je l'ai libéré. J'ai gardé le secret. J'ai été assez faible… »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Assez _faible_ ? »

Loki se tut et détourna le regard. Elle ne dit rien pendant un temps.

« Les esprits sont des escrocs, mon chéri, expliqua-t-elle, tu devrais le savoir. Ils vont dire tous ce qu'ils jugent nécessaire à maintenir l'attention de leurs victimes, pour les garder sous leur emprise. »

_Petit menteur_ , avait murmuré l'ombre à son oreille. Loki se mordit la lèvre.

« Je l'ai écouté.  
— Écouté ? Quoi donc ? demanda Frigga, sa voix se brisant, qu'a dit le démon ? »

Loki ne dit rien, mais ses yeux le brûlèrent. Il les ferma, et pria pour qu'aucune larme n'en sorte.

« Rien, rien d'important.  
— Ça ne me paraît pas sans importance. »

Sa mère prit une profonde inspiration.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ? Ou à ton père ? »

Ça n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Comment sa honte pourrait-elle être pire ? Comment pouvait-il tomber plus bas ?

« Je savais que cela vous mettrez en colère, et cela aurait seulement prouvé… » Il hésita et força les mots à sortir : « Cela aurait seulement prouvé à quel point je suis un moins que rien. En tant que prince. En tant que fils. Je sais… je sais que je suis une déception. Je voulais prouver que je pouvais m'en occuper moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Loki se tourna du côté où elle n'était pas et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Frigga était silencieuse, mais il pouvait l'entendre respirer avec difficulté.

« C'est… c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Elle semblait à moitié anxieuse et à moitié en colère.

« Que tu es un moins que rien ? Une déception ? Ça ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de la réalité...  
— Tout va bien, coupa Loki, vous n'avez plus à me mentir à présent.  
— Te _mentir_ ! éleva-t-elle la voix, blessée. Je n'ai jamais… Tu es mon _fils_ Loki et je t'aime. Comment peux-tu croire...  
— C'est juste une évidence. Qu'est-ce que j'ai que Thor n'a pas ? Je suis le deuxième. Et même pas un compétent. » Il ferma les yeux. « Je pense que j'aimerais être seul. »

Il pensa, en entendant le son qui sortit de sa gorge, qu'elle allait protester, mais elle se contenta de dire :

« Cette discussion n'est pas terminée.  
— C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire », fit Loki d'un ton vide.

_Tu es le défaut. Tu es la fissure dans la roche._ Elle l'avait choyé, essayé de faire de lui quelque chose de plus important que ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ça avait échoué.

« Je t'aime, affirma Frigga une seconde fois, plus que tu ne le crois. Vas-tu croire cela ?  
— Vous le devez. Vous êtes ma mère, vous n'avez pas le choix.  
— Ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

Il se sentit sombrer.

« Je voudrais être seul », répéta-t-il.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'il ne l'entende soupirer et se lever, quittant la salle dans un froissement de tissus. Il ralentit sa respiration, aspirant à trouver l'oubli dans un sommeil sans rêves.

—

Eir le réveilla pour s'enquérir de son état physique et, avec quelques délicatesses, mental. Loki fut honnête : il était faible, mais pas vraiment souffrant, et mentalement, il se sentait lui-même. Elle creusa le sujet plus avant, mais Loki ne céda rien de plus.

Il regrettait d'avoir dit tout ça à sa mère. Elle n'était pas là, cette fois, ni Thor, ni Odin. Bien sûr qu'Odin n'était pas là. La honte… sa honte devait être grande. Combien de personnes étaient au courant ? Qu'avaient-ils dit à la cours pour expliquer l'absence de Loki ?

Il se rendormit dès qu'Eir fut partie. Peu importe combien de temps il avait passé inconscient sous l'influence parasite de l'ombre, la fatigue était restée profondément ancrée en lui, comme si elle n'allait jamais disparaître.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, ce fut au son d'une dispute.

« ...n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a _dit_ , Odin.  
— J'en suis certain. La créature est partie, il n'y a plus rien qui s'accroche à lui. Eir le saurait, si c'était le cas.  
— Il a dit qu'il était un moins que rien. Une déception. Il a déclaré que je lui mentais quand j'ai voulu le convaincre du contraire et que je l'aimais seulement… » la voix de Frigga se brisa, et elle continua, la respiration haletante : « Que je l'aimais seulement parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne ressemble pas à de la folie. »

_Folie_. Donc, ils le pensaient également fou, maintenant.

« Frigga, affirma son père doucement, ce genre de créature ne peut pas… altérer les pensées par la force. Et détruite, elle ne peut plus avoir d'influence sur l'esprit de Loki. Tout ce qu'il a dit...  
— Oh », fit Frigga, d'une voix faible.

Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mordit la lèvre.

« Elle a pu l'amplifier, explicita Odin d'un ton plus grave que de nature, mais ces pensées étaient déjà présentes.  
— Par les Nornes », souffla-t-elle sur un ton peiné, après une longue pause.

_Maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait_ , dit la voix vicieuse de l'ombre, qui était maintenant une création de son esprit. _Tu l'as fait pleurer._

Il se boucha les oreilles mais ne put se dérober au toucher d'une main posée sur son épaule.

« Loki, mon fils, résonna la voix de son père, vas-tu me regarder ? »

Il ne se risqua pas à désobéir. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Odin dans les yeux. Son expression était grave, les rides au coin de sa bouche creusées.

« Je suis heureux de ton retour parmi nous, déclara-t-il, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout.  
— Mère m'a dit que vous m'aviez libéré. Merci. »

Une étrange lueur passa dans l'oeil de son père.

« J'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt que tu étais… préoccupé. »

_Préoccupé. Quel joli euphémisme._

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit lassement Loki, comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère. J'ai choisi de vous le cacher.  
— Malgré tout. Je suis ton père. C'est mon devoir de remarquer ce genre de chose et de m'en occuper. De te garder en sécurité. »

_Tu n'es qu'un minable qui ne peut pas s'occuper de lui-même_ , entendit Loki et il voulut disparaître.

« Ça ne devrait pas être le cas, fit-il d'une petite voix. Vous avez d'autres obligations. Beaucoup… Beaucoup d'affaires qui nécessitent votre attention.  
— En particulier, le bien-être de mes fils », affirma son père, plus durement, et Loki se sentit défaillir.

La douleur qui crispa le visage d'Odin disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Loki regretta de ne pas avoir été plus maître de lui-même.

« Loki...  
— C'est ma faute et celle de personne d'autre. »

Son père resta silencieux. Il se détourna de Loki, pour regarder au loin.

« Ces créatures… elles peuvent cultiver les pires pensées d'une personne. Diminuer leur force en les confrontant à leurs peurs et leurs peines, et se nourrir du désespoir que cela engendre. Ce qu'elles disent… peut sembler vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça l'est. »

_Je suis le seul être dans ta vie qui sera toujours honnête avec toi._

« Je comprends. »

Son père hésita.

« Vraiment ? J'ai peur que non.  
— Mère a dit la même chose.  
— Mais tu ne l'as pas cru. Vas-tu me croire, moi ? »

_Oui_ , voulait-il dire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Je ne peux pas, sortit à la place.  
— Pourquoi cela ?  
— Parce que je sais… Loki déglutit difficilement. Comment pouvez-vous me le demander ? Je _sais_ que c'est la vérité. Je… je ne suis pas ce que vous voulez que je sois. Je ne suis pas Thor et je ne serais jamais à sa hauteur, je passerais toujours après lui et je sais pourquoi, je sais que c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bien et parce qu'il est votre héritier, et que je serais toujours le second choix. »

Ses yeux le piquaient et il voulait arrêter, mais ne pouvait pas.

« Un esprit a pris ma place et il vous a fallu des jours, _des jours_ , pour le remarquer. Et peut-être… peut-être que ce qu'il a dit n'était pas agréable, mais au moins il ne me _mentait_ pas et n'essayait pas de me faire croire que j'étais l'égale de Thor, quand je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que le second choix. »

Le silence suivit ses mots.

« Tu n'es pas un second choix, finit par dire Odin, d'une voix étrangement mal assurée, tu es autant un prince que ton frère. Autant mon fils que lui.  
— Regardez-moi dans les yeux, exigea Loki, et dites-moi qu'il n'est pas votre favori, quand vous ne voyez que lui, quand vous le couvrez d'honneurs, quand il vous accompagne lors de vos déplacements et que vous l'invitez à participer à votre conseil.  
— Loki...  
— Tout le monde le sait, affirma Loki. Ils voient comment vous le traitez, et comment vous me traitez, et donc, ils veulent être dans _ses_ bonnes grâces. Les gens lui tournent autour, cherchant son amitié et me laissant englué dans son ombre. Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous allez seulement penser que je suis jaloux, et je le suis, je suis jaloux et inutile et faible et pourri-gâté et un menteur et je suis _désolé_ , mais… mais ne me dites pas le contraire. »

Il céda, la respiration haletante ; les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues et il se détourna de son père, pour plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Loki, répéta la voix anxieuse d'Odin, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais cela, que tu croyais...  
— Je ne _crois_ rien, interrompit Loki. Je sais. Tout ce que l'ombre a fait, c'est me rappeler ce que je savais déjà tout ce temps. »

Loki se recroquevilla.

« Je ne peux plus faire semblant », ajouta-t-il.

Son père demeura silencieux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, mais la retira lorsque celui-ci sursauta à son contact.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire », prononça-t-il finalement.

Loki ravala un sanglot. Il réalisa qu'il avait espéré qu'Odin aurait les mots pour le convaincre qu'il se trompait. Il sentit un tiraillement dans ses entrailles.

« Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites entendre. »

Loki secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées et les paupières douloureusement closes. Odin finit par se lever et poussa un profond soupir.

« Je dois parler à ta mère, affirma-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Mais Loki… cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

Loki resta silencieux. Tout près, la porte se ferma. Il souhaita soudain très fort que l'ombre ait eu le temps d'en finir avec lui.

—

Le jour d'après, il était assez fort pour se lever et s'asseoir pour manger, bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il picorait distraitement dans son plat quand Thor arriva. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire rassuré, que Loki ne fut pas en mesure de retourner.

« Tu es réveillé ! Et tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu as toujours une tête affreuse, mais c'est mieux. »

Loki pensa que cela devait être une plaisanterie, mais sentit tout de même ses épaules se crisper.

« Oui, je suis réveillé. »

Le sourire de Thor s'atténua et il eut l'air moins sûr de lui. Il recula.

« C'est vrai, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai pensé… »

Sa voix s'éteignit, et pendant un moment, il eut l'air perdu, mais cela passa, et il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Mais ça importe peu. Mère a dit que tu t'en remettais bien.  
— C'est le cas, confirma Loki, ses yeux tournés vers son plat, lentement. »

Il eut un rire forcé.

« Je paie le prix de ma propre stupidité. »

Il s'attendit à ce que Thor se moque de lui là-dessus, mais il fronça les sourcils à la place, et lança un regard prudent à Loki. Ce dernier se demanda avec un pincement au coeur ce que Frigga lui avait dit d'autre à son propos.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Thor.  
— Comme mère l'a dit, je m'en remets.  
— Je ne veux pas dire… Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Tu as l'air… malheureux.  
— Je suis juste fatigué. »

L'expression de Thor ne changea pas, mais après un moment, il laissa échapper :

« J'ai entendu nos parents se disputer. À propos de toi. »

Loki sentit son coeur chavirer.

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? demanda-t-il, avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir.  
— Que tu avais dit… des choses. À propos de toi. Et à propos… de moi. »

Loki tint sa langue, l'amertume, la colère et l'épuisement se battaient au fond de lui. Thor fit une pause et ajouta :

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? »

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de réelle raison de mentir.

« Parfois. Je sais que c'est injuste. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si tu es… toi. »

Thor eu l'air préoccupé.

« Ai-je déjà fait quoi que ce soit qui t'ai blessé ? » demanda-t-il.

Loki secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
— Ça a de l'importance pour moi, affirma Thor avec ferveur. Je ne _veux_ pas te faire de mal. Tu es mon frère.  
— Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.  
— Donc, si je t'ai blessé, s'obstina Thor, je veux le savoir, que je puisse _arrêter_. »

Loki repoussa violemment son plat, le peu d'appétit qu'il pouvait avoir avait disparu.

« Tu ne peux pas, ça n'a _aucun rapport_ avec toi. Aucun rapport avec ce que tu fais. C'est… c'est moi, ce que je suis et ce que je ne serais jamais. C'est le fait que même nos parents savent… »

Il s'interrompit, prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d'un ton monotone :

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. »

Thor l'observait, de nouveau un air perdu sur le visage.

« Mais tu es en colère contre moi. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Non. Je suis juste fatigué.  
— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Thor, avec espoir. Je peux t'apporter un morceau de gâteau...  
— Je n'ai pas faim. »

Thor se décomposa un peu.

« Alors… alors un livre ? Un jeu ? Tu dois t'ennuyer. »

Loki s'installa plus confortablement. Thor essayait seulement d'aider.

« Un livre serait bien. Il y en a un, sur ma table de chevet. »

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

« Je reviens tout de suite et j'apporterais des cartes, aussi. »

Loki força un faible sourire à apparaître sur son visage.

« D'accord. Merci, Thor. »

Ce dernier lui renvoya un large sourire, ce qui permis à Loki de se sentir un peu mieux d'avoir accepté, et disparu dans le couloir.

Frigga arriva avant que Thor ne soit revenu. Elle semblait hésitante, très incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Loki la regarda, réussit à ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même, et souhaita pouvoir faire semblant de dormir.

« Mon fils. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu sembles en meilleure forme.  
— Je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir ?  
— Je pense, oui. Si ton rétablissement continue sur cette voie. »

Elle marqua une pause, et prit l'autre chaise, qu'elle déplaça pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« J'ai discuté avec ton père. »

Loki enleva ses mains de la table pour les rassembler dans un mouvement anxieux sur ses genoux.

« Il a dit qu'il allait le faire.  
— Il s'inquiète pour toi.  
— Il pense que je suis fou, souffla faiblement Loki. N'est-ce pas ? Que j'ai perdu la tête. Vous le pensez aussi.  
— Non », assura aussitôt Frigga.

L'amertume enserra la gorge de Loki.

« Je vous ai entendu le dire, l'accusa-t-il, à lui. »

L'expression qui traversa brièvement son visage montra son désarroi, avant de disparaître. Alors, elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait entendu.

« Loki, mon chéri, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… tu es secoué, blessé par cette expérience. C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu dire.  
— Ah oui ? fit-il, ne parvenant pas à masquer sa colère, son ressentiment.  
— C'est le cas, affirma Frigga. Je comprends… je comprends que tu aies été désorienté. Que tu aies pu penser que l'on ne t'aimait pas, ou pas autant. Que tu aies pu penser que tu étais… que tu pensais ces choses affreuses à propos de toi. Des choses fausses. Je… nous, ton père et moi… n'avons pas réalisé que tu souffrais. Et je souhaite… nous souhaitons nous racheter pour t'avoir causé de la peine.  
— Vous peut-être », articula difficilement Loki. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu entendre, réalisa-t-il et pourtant… cela sonnait creux. « Mais père ?  
— Il est du même avis. »

Elle s'interrompit et pris une inspiration :

« Ton père… il a parfois du mal à montrer ses émotions. Entre sa nécessité d'être roi et son rôle de père. Mais il t'aime et t'estime. »

La gorge de Loki se serra.

« Sauf qu'il a plus d'estime pour Thor.  
— Ce n'est pas vrai.  
— C'est ce que vous dites, c'est ce qu'il dit. Et pourtant, vos actions disent autre chose. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, reposant sur ses genoux.

« Je lui ai dit que je comprenais, reprit-il.  
— Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit Frigga, sa voix se brisant. Il n'a jamais voulu... aucun de nous n'a jamais voulu... que tu te sentes mis à l'écart.  
— Mais c'est arrivé, lâcha Loki. C'est arrivé. Et j'aimerais juste… j'aimerais juste que vous arrêtiez tous de prétendre que nous sommes les mêmes. Que… que nous _sommes tous les deux nés pour être roi_. Il n'y a qu'un seul roi. Et tout le monde sait lequel. »

Ses yeux le piquèrent.

« C'est juste… c'est comme ça. Et j'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir plus tôt.  
— Loki… »

Frigga hésita et il sembla qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il retint sa respiration. Thor fit irruption dans la pièce, une pile de livre sous le bras.

« Il y avait quatre livres sur ta table, alors je les ai tous pris… Mère ? »

Loki détourna le regard.

« Merci, Thor. J'apprécie le geste. »

Les sourcils de Thor se froncèrent, son regard passa de l'un à l'autre.

« Tout va bien, ici ?  
— Oui, fit Loki dans un faible sourire. Tout va bien. Mère, Thor et moi allions jouer aux cartes. Il y a autre chose que vous souhaitiez ajouter ?  
— Non, répondit Frigga après une brève pause. Pas maintenant. »

Elle se leva et vint déposer un baisé sur son front.

« Je t'aime, Loki. Toi, tout entier. Pour tout ce que tu es. »

Elle quitta la pièce et Loki, comme Thor, la regarda partir.

« De quoi parliez-vous ?  
— Rien d'important », répondit Loki. Il ne voulait pas en vouloir à Thor. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il était ce qu'il était. Mais c'était difficile.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Qu'est-ce qui en avait ? Peu de chose, semble-t-il. L'ombre lui avait arraché tellement, se disait Loki, que même si son corps guérissait, il ne pensait pas être en mesure de retrouver toutes les pièces du puzzle.

_Mais alors, tu seras toujours vide_ , murmura une voix, similaire à celle de l'esprit.

_Après tout, tu n'es qu'une ombre._


End file.
